Creepers for use in working or manoeuvring beneath automobiles, trucks and other such motor vehicles are well known and have been used by the novice and professional automobile mechanic for years. Existing creepers suffer many drawbacks. For example, conventional creepers have either small swivel wheels (small casters) attached to the creeper body, beneath the occupant, or have larger swivel wheels (large casters) attached away from the creeper body to enable the casters to swivel without being hampered by the edge of the creeper and/or the occupant's body. To maintain stability, the casters are typically positioned towards the exterior edge of the creeper body (and typically under the creeper when using small swivel casters or about the periphery of the creeper body if large swivel casters) thus providing for both translational and rotational movement of the creeper. Small casters have the disadvantage of being easily obstructed by cracks in the floor or debris or the like. Large casters on the other hand have the disadvantage of requiring a greater “footprint” than the creeper occupant's body. Additionally, large casters typically raise the creeper above the ground making the creeper unstable and more difficult to manoeuver and also reduce the clearance between the occupant and the object under which the occupant is working.